bbcyearsandyearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Years and Years. Through a news broadcast acknowledging the death of "yesterday" (May 13th), the opening of Episode 1, which features the birth of Lincoln Lyons, places itself as occuring on May 14th of 2019, matching its real world airdate. 1932 *Muriel Deacon is born. (Episode 1) 1956 *Vincent John Lyons is born. (Episode 3) 1964 *Vivienne Alison Rook is born in Manchester. (Episode 1) 1976 (Episode 1) 1980s *Stephen Lyons is born. (Episode 4) *Edith Lyons is born. (Episode 4) 1989 *Daniel Lyons is born. (Episode 4) 1990s *Face-lifts are prevalent in this decade. (Episode 3) 2000s *Gender reassignment surgeries are prevalent in this decade. (Episode 3) 2001 *Bethany Bisme-Lyons is born. (Episode 3) 2008 *As recalled by Daniel Lyons in 2019, "things were ok" until 2008. (Episode 1) 2012 *Ruby Bisme-Lyons is born. (Episode 4) 2016 *The Communist Party in Ukraine unsuccessfully applies to make same-sex relationships illegal. (Episode 3) 2019 *'May 13th:' Doris Day dies at the age of 97. (Episode 1) *'May 14th:' Lincoln Lyons is born. (Episode 1) **Theresa May's Brexit negotiator heads to Brussels for talks on the document that sets out the UK's future relations with the EU. (Episode 1) *The Communist Party in Ukraine unsuccessfully applies to make same-sex relationships illegal for the second time. (Episode 3) 2020 *'May 14th:' The Lyons family celebrates Lincoln's 1st birthday. (Episode 1) *Donald Trump wins a second term in the United States presidential election. (Episode 1) **The Democrats' defeat is blamed on Russia. (Episode 1) **Florida investigates voting scandal. (Episode 1) **France refuses to accept validity of the vote. (Episode 1) 2021 *'January 1st:' While observing the New Year fireworks display in London, Daniel Lyons asks Ralph Cousins to marry him. Ralph accepts Daniel's proposal. (Episode 1) *'May 14th:' The Lyons family celebrates Lincoln's 2nd birthday. (Episode 1) *China finishes construction of an artificial island which it names Hong Sha Dao, the Island of the Red Sands. (Episode 1) **UN demands weapons inspectors visit Hong Sha, Xi Jinping denounces 'Acts of Aggression'. (Episode 1) *Daniel and Ralph are married. (Episode 1) *Queen Elizabeth II dies. She is succeeded as monarch by a King. (Episode 1) :Though not explicitly stated, the King is presumably Charles, son of Elizabeth II and current heir to the throne. 2022 *'Thursday, May 5th:' A general election is held in the United Kingdom. (Episode 1) **Vivienne Rook stands as an independent candidate in the constituency of Metlock. With 3,576 votes, she loses to Archibald Goolding, who is elected as Member of Parliament. Rook, however, promises "I'll be back." (Episode 1) *'May 14th:' The Lyons family celebrates Lincoln's 3rd birthday. (Episode 1) *In Ukraine, the Ukrainian army takes control of the government. **Russia denies provoking unrest and withdraws from the G8 summit. **America withdraws ambassador to China. **EU refuses to recognise Hong Sha status. **Weapons inspectors removed from Hong Sha. **The Soviet army is invited into Kiev to maintain stability. *The Lyons family celebrates Muriel's 90th birthday outside in the cold. Muriel decides that they will celebrate as such every year from now on, naming it the "Winter Feast". (Episode 1) *Angela Merkel dies, leaving Germany in mourning. Appearing on Have I Got News for You, Vivienne Rook remarks "good riddance", adding "the world just got a whole lot prettier." (Episode 1) 2023 *The Lyons family celebrates Muriel's 91st birthday. (Episode 1) 2024 *''In 2019, Daniel Lyons fearfully wondered what the world would be like for Lincoln Lyons in five years' time.'' (Episode 1) *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated. (Episode 1) **'May 14th:' The Lyons family celebrates Lincoln's 5th birthday. (Episode 1) *The fourth installment of the Guardians of the Galaxy film series premieres. (Episode 1) *The Lyons family celebrates Muriel's 92nd birthday. (Episode 1) *In the last days of Donald Trump's presidency, America fires a nuclear missile at Hong Sha Dao. (Episode 1) 2025 *President Pence, who Daniel Lyons claims is a puppet of Donald Trump, defies the United Nations to impose sanctions on China. (Episode 2) *Putin and Jinping remain "President for life", as Daniel puts it, of Russia and China respectively. (Episode 2) *Vivienne Rook appears on Pointless Celebrities, where she wins the final. (Episode 2) *A "wildlife crisis" is reported as the bird population across Britain has fallen by 50% because the insect population has fallen by 80% in the last 30 years. (Episode 2) *The Lyons family celebrates Bethany's birthday. (Episode 2) *The "Towntime" phenomenon rolls across the UK. (Episode 2) *MP Archibald Goolding declares the Drone Park officially open, creating 600 jobs. To the Northern Powerhouse, Goolding promises that for every job lost there will be a job gained. Immediately after, however, Goolding is accidentally decapitated by a drone. (Episode 2) **In the wake of Goolding's death, Vivienne Rook announces that she will be standing in the by-election for his constituency. (Episode 2) *The Lyons family celebrates Muriel's 93rd birthday. (Episode 2) 2026 *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated in London. (Episode 3) *The Communist Party in Ukraine applies to make same-sex relationships illegal for the third time, the application is a success and the Ukraine criminalises expression of homosexuality. (Episode 3) *Bethany Bisme-Lyons celebrates her 25th birthday. (Episode 3) *Vincent Lyons dies. (Episode 3) *'Thursday, May 7th:' A general election is held in the United Kingdom. (Episode 3) *'September:' Having learnt that Stephen is having an affair Elaine Parris at 120 Egerton Road, Celeste drives to Egerton Road. At this point, she does no more than observation and contemplation. (Episode 4) 2027 *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated in London. (Episode 4) The fireworks scene over Shanghai shows the year 2008 *'January Revolution:' In Spain, the so-called People's Party, Nueva Esperanza, declares itself the new government. The old left-wing government collapses and is replaced by a far-left government. (Episode 4) **Catalonia makes demands. (Episode 4) **The UN urges caution. (Episode 4) **America demands apology from Spain. (Episode 4) **The Spanish royal family flees to Monaco. (Episode 4) **The Peseta is reintroduced. (Episode 4) **Catalonia declares independence. (Episode 4) **Nueva Esperanza, despite being left-wing, brings a policy of repatriation; anyone without Spanish citizenship is sent home. As Viktor explains "you've got far-right, you've got far-left, eventually you meet in the middle." (Episode 4) *'Grexit:' Greece withdraws from the Eurozone, placing it in danger. (Episode 4) **Outbreaks of violence occur in Athens. (Episode 4) **The British are urged to leave Athens. (Episode 4) **Greek restaurant in Hammersmith. (Episode 4) *In Italy, martial law is declared as the government resigns. (Episode 4) **Riots occur in Florence and the Alto Adige. (Episode 4) **Sienna burns. (Episode 4) *Hungary is declared bankrupt. (Episode 4) **The National Assembly of Hungary goes up in flames. (Episode 4) **Tourists are urged to leave Budapest. (Episode 4) **The Prime Minister demands clarity over the Hungarian declaration. (Episode 4) *The United Nations threatens to remove its headquarters from American soil. (Episode 4) **The US government bans Spanish in public places, causing outrage. (Episode 4) **Brussels makes an offer to house the UN. (Episode 4) **Former President Trump is carved into Mount Rushmore. (Episode 4) *In America, the Supreme Court suspends same-sex marriage before overturning Roe versus Wade. The latest USA congress goes into an uproar. (Episode 4) **The Senate demands action. (Episode 4) **Senator Frines gives no apology. (Episode 4) **Riots occur in New York. (Episode 4) **Protests occur in Washington, with 150 people being arrested and 260 being injured. Among the protesters is Edith Lyons, who is banned from America for life. (Episode 4) *'March:' (Episode 4) *'Thursday, October 21st:' A general election, the first with Australian-style compulsory voting, is held in the United Kingdom. (Episode 4) **Daniel Lyons dies. (Episode 4) *'Friday, October 22nd:' Following the general election, the 4 Star Party emerges with 355 seats, resulting in Vivienne Rook being elected as Prime Minister. (Episode 4) **Riots occur in Liverpool, Sheffield and Hull. (Episode 4) **A recount is demanded by the People's Albion Alliance. (Episode 4) **Making it to Daniel's house, Viktor Goraya uses Signor to inform the Lyons family of Daniel's death. (Episode 4) **Soon after, Muriel, Stephen, Celeste, Edith and Rosie visit Daniel's house, where they have an emotional confronation with Viktor. (Episode 4, Episode 5) *'November:' Rosie visits Viktor. (Episode 5) *'December:' Edith visits Viktor. (Episode 5) *The Lyons family meet for their first Christmas without Daniel. (Episode 5) *Two weeks following Edith, Stephen visits Viktor. (Episode 5) *'Friday, December 31st:' New Years' Eve. (Episode 5) 2028 *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated. (Episode 5) *Britain suffers a blackout crisis, plaguing the Lyons family. (Episode 5) **Hospitals are denied emergency measures. (Episode 5) **Hull is without power. (Episode 5) *The blackouts are deemed to be cyberattacks, speculated to be from Russia, ISIS or even teenagers in their bedrooms. (Episode 5) *The blackouts cause a "digital crash"; with so much information being lost, the country goes back to printing things on paper, much to the confusion of the youth. (Episode 5) **Retail figures plummet. (Episode 5) **Paper stocks soar. (Episode 5) *Britain endures at least 80 continuous days of rain. (Episode 5) **Flooding causes alerts over 60% of the UK mainland. (Episode 5) **Prime Minister Vivienne Rook mobilises the army to Somerset Levels. (Episode 5) *A dirty bomb causes an explosion at the city centre in Leeds, afflicting civilians with radioactive dust which potentially poisons the entire city. Casualties unconfirmed. (Episode 5) **The Home Secretary urges caution. (Episode 5) **Three suspects are identified on CCTV. **Leeds is evacuated. (Episode 5) *A second dirty bomb detonates within the city centre in Bristol. (Episode 5) **Warnings are issued in Cardiff, Hull, Sheffield and Carlisle. (Episode 5) *Britain suffers a housing crisis on an unprecedented scale. (Episode 5) **Thousands of homeless people are housed in army barracks. (Episode 5) **A former hospital site is turned into a base for UK refugees. (Episode 5) *In response to the housing crisis, Vivienne Rook introduces the Bedroom Law; anyone with two spare bedrooms must be available to take in any homeless UK citizen. (Episode 5) **The Bedroom Law is claimed a success by the JJC Think Tank. (Episode 5) **The Mayor of Manchester welcomes the huddled masses. (Episode 5) **Leeds is placed under an exclusion zone. (Episode 5) 2029 *''In 2019, Daniel Lyons fearfully wondered what the world would be like for Lincoln Lyons in ten years' time.'' (Episode 1) *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated. (Episode 6) *As the New Year begins, the charter for the British Broadcasting Corporation is withdrawn. As a result, the BBC is closed, leaving a final message: "Thank you, goodnight and good luck." (Episode 6) **Vivienne Rook rejoices in the closure of the BBC. The New Conservative Party are "delighted", the Classic Labour Party are "exultant" and the Lib Dems are "overjoyed". (Episode 6) **ITV stocks soar. (Episode 6) **Netflix purchases classic titles. (Episode 6) *A journalist is banned from Downing Street for what Rook deems an "unfair attack". (Episode 6) **Poverty warnings in North West. (Episode 6) **Scotland demands financial help. (Episode 6) **Benefits squeeze to increase by 25%. (Episode 6) *A monkey flu crisis rages worldwide, claiming at least 1,200 lives. (Episode 6) **Rook devotes £1,000,000 to the fight against the flu. (Episode 6) **America grounds flights in defence against the flu. (Episode 6) **Chemical labs deny the virus outbreak. (Episode 6) **The death toll reaches the Arctic circle. (Episode 6) *Stephen Lyons is arrested, beginning a three year prison sentence. (Episode 6) 2030 *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated. (Episode 6) *The British Broadcasting Corporation resumes broadcasting. (Episode 6) *Under accusations of the death camp murder policy following the Erstwhile scandal, Vivienne Rook is arrested by the New Metropolitan Police, who take her into custody on charges of murder and conspiracy to murder. Beginning a twenty-seven year prison sentence, she is the first Prime Minister to be arrested in office. (Episode 6) **The Four Star Party enters a state of collapse. (Episode 6) **17 MPs are arrested. (Episode 6) **The opposition coallition rises. (Episode 6) *Notre Dame is officially reopened, which the President declares to be a "modern miracle". At the same time, the Leaning Tower of Pisa finally falls over. (Episode 6) *Rosie Lyons and Jonjo are married. (Episode 6) 2031 *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated. (Episode 6) *"Little Danny", son of Rosie Lyons and Jonjo, is born. (Episode 6) *'Christmas:' Edith Lyons nearly succumbs to her illness. Stephen Lyons is granted leave to visit her, and she forgives him for his past actions. (Episode 6) 2032 *'January 1st:' The New Year is celebrated. (Episode 6) *Stephen Lyons is released from prison. (Episode 6) 2034 2049 *''In 2019, Daniel Lyons fearfully wondered what the world would be like for Lincoln Lyons in thirty years' time.'' (Episode 1)